Sisterly Smoking
by BreckinxM
Summary: She was walking to the bathroom when she heard the muffled music behind the dark brown door with a huge snowflake over it. Elsa. Knocking gently she heard a grumble as her sister undoubtedly paused her game and, this Anna could hear, music with an added "Come in!" Elsanna. Rated T for tobacco.


She was walking to the bathroom when she heard the muffled music behind the dark brown door with a huge snowflake over it. Elsa. It was kind of late but she knew her older sister had always been an insomniac. Knocking gently she heard a grumble as her sister undoubtedly paused her game and, this Anna could hear, music with an added "Come in!"

Opening the door Anna grinned, Elsa had low lights on to enhance the black item on her desk that was shining the night sky on the ceiling and the walls while the walls were painted a grey that, when different types of light hit it, changed colors. Anna was jealous, her older sister had such an amazing style but she kept it all hidden behind the large door she shut behind herself. Blinking she looked over to see Elsa in the large bean bag chair she had bought in front of her flat screen with a controller in her left hand and a hose in her right. "Hey Anna." She said, blowing out some smoke as well. Hookah.

"Is that the one Jasmine got you for your birthday?" She asked, moving to sit in the other beanbag near Elsa's. Elsa never really had company but she kept two and, Anna hoped, that it was for her to join her older sister sometimes even though they were slightly estranged.

Smiling proudly Elsa nodded, holding the black hose out to Anna "Do you want some?" She asked, obviously wanting to extend an olive branch to her baby sister and let them have more in common. She grinned when she saw Anna's addition to her red hair, a white streak. Did she dye it to match her? Elsa touched her own braid that was peeking out from under the beanie and felt her heart warm at the idea that her sister wanted to match.

"Mom and Dad… They wouldn't let me." The eighteen year old said with a sigh but reached out for the wood tipped hose regardless, clearly wanting to join her sister.

"Yeah? Good thing they aren't here. Anna, you're an adult now and this shisha-" She noted Anna's confused expression "The _stuff_ inside of it that you smoke, has such little tobacco that you will be fine. Plus you can play two player if you want." She said, resuming the game that had a weird gun in the player's hands.

Anna watched Elsa's eyes narrow behind her glasses and she also noted the way her tongue poked out a little in concentration on the puzzle based game, her sister had always been into gaming and it made Anna want to get involved too but, first, she looked at the hose in her hand before putting it to her lips and mimicking the way she had previously watched Elsa smoke.

She looked at Elsa who was glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes and she blew out a little puff of smoke with a smile, feeling like a dragon. Anna noticed that Elsa was still dressed: black boots, old jeans, a grey t shirt that said "WAITING FOR RESPAWN" with a flannel over it, and her signature white beanie that practically blended in with her hair and the cute little logo on the side that said "Ugly Kid" even though her sister was far from that. Anna smiled when Elsa's cobalt eyes were turned completely to meet with her own aqua pair and she almost reached out to touch the glasses her sister wore. In short her sister was absolutely beautiful and Anna had always felt plain by comparison. Especially right now.

She looked down at her grey sweatpants, olive green shirt that was too big for her body and therefore stopped mid thigh, and the plain white socks she had on. Her hair still in loose plaited twin braids and the only interesting thing about it was the solitary streak of white she had put in it to match her older sister one day. Oh, she hadn't seen Elsa since she'd done it and she wondered what her sister thought. She touched the spot and smiled sheepishly.

"No, it looks… good, Anna." She said, sensing her younger sister's sudden apprehension towards it, and gave her a smile that was so full of love Anna felt her chest tighten while her cheeks were tinged pink and she turned to smoke some more hookah as a distraction. It was sweet, like a candy, but she couldn't place that taste. It was familiar, Elsa would smell like it a lot.

"So what's the flavor of this?" She asked and watched Elsa lay the blue controller up on the television stand, clearly intent on ignoring her game, before taking the hose gently from Anna and smoking herself, blowing rings into the air with a grin.

"S'called safari melon dew. It's good huh?" She asked but, when she looked at Anna, she saw the child like wonder in those big teal eyes as she followed the smoke rings with obvious interest. "Wanna make some? You just put your mouth into a little o and blow out." She said, handing her the hose again, and watching her sister with loving eyes while biting her lip.

Anna inhaled the sweet smoke and then, looking to Elsa to see if she was doing it right, she blew out some smoke in a small but visible "O" before grinning her head off at the achievement. She could do something like Elsa could! She practically squealed before making more rings to float off into the faux space that was Elsa's ceiling.

Oblivious to the way her older sister was grinning lovingly at Anna and saying softly, obviously a reference to the game she had stopped playing in order to give her baby sister the entirety of her attention and devotion "_Now_ you're thinking with portals."


End file.
